bleachoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ririn
| image = | race =Modified Soul | gender =Female | affiliation =Urahara Shop | partner =Noba, Kurōdo | base of operations =Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives =None | signature skill =Illusions | anime debut =Episode 64 | japanese voice =Yumi Kakazu | english voice =Julie Ann Taylor }} Ririn (りりん, Ririn, Lirin in the English Dub) is a Modified Soul, created by Kisuke Urahara to serve as a Bount detector. Appearance Ririn, while in her gigai form, is a small girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a pink, fur-trimmed coat, a black bird-shaped cape, and red boots. When she was testing Ichigo and his friends, she was often seen with a pink clock with a golden heart handle. While not in her gigai, she inhabits an anthropomorphic bird plushie with a blue hooded coat and red bow tie. Personality She acts as the leader of the trio (herself, Noba, and Kurōdo), and has a fondness for games. She is partnered with Ichigo Kurosaki. At first she disliked Ichigo due to their conflicting personalities, but now she has grown to be very fond of him, even becoming jealous of Rukia Kuchiki's close relationship with Ichigo. She can be petty and arrogant at times, but she shows real concern for her friends. She has stepped into harm's way more than a few times to help save Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, and the others. She often looks down on Kon as inferior, which causes frequent arguments between the two. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ririn instructs Kurōdo to disguise himself and retrieve Orihime Inoue.Bleach anime; Episode 64 She then tests Ichigo Kurosaki and the rest of his friends by giving them a location and time limit to get there. Once that was over, Kurōdo uses Orihime's appearance to capture Yasutora Sado.Bleach anime; Episode 65 Ririn uses Noba's ability to create a maze, which Uryū Ishida finds a way out of. Keeping her word, she returns Chad and Orihime, only now Kurōdo is posing as one of them.Bleach anime; Episode 66 After Ichigo and his friends discover that Kurōdo is posing as Sado, Ririn announces that the final game is now beginning because they must find the real Sado.Bleach anime; Episode 67 Ririn then proves to be in league with Kisuke Urahara, and that she and her friends are Mod Souls.Bleach anime; Episode 68 After explaining to Ichigo and his friends about the Bounts, Urahara decides to assign each Mod Soul to Ichigo and his friends. Ririn gets assigned to Ichigo, which initially upsets her, since she doesn't like him at first. She also meets Kon at Ichigo's house shortly after (accidentally) acquiring a stuffed bird plushie body (beating him up because she wasn't satisfied with the body she ended up with).Bleach anime; Episode 69 She later joins Ichigo and his friends in assaulting Jin Kariya's manor, but she, Kurōdo, and Noba are beaten by Maki Ichinose.Bleach anime; Episode 76 After the Bitto are released, Ririn goes hunting for Bounts along with Ichigo and they end up fighting Gō Koga and his doll, Dalk. Ririn assists Ichigo a little in his fight to save Keigo, but Ichigo is eventually cornered and is ultimately separated from him.Bleach anime; Episode 82 Izuru Kira arrives to assist them''Bleach'' anime; Episode 83, thus forcing Koga to retreat.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Later, Ririn arrives at Urahara Shop with Kon to get help for Ichigo, but finds out that he already arrived beforehand and that he is fine.Bleach anime; Episode 88 The next day, Ririn joins Ichigo and his friends when they decide to assault the Bounts' hideout. However, Ugaki's Doll takes them all by surprise, and she, along with the rest of the Mod Souls, is forced to stay behind with Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku.Bleach anime; Episode 89 When Uryū Ishida stabilizes the Bounts' Senkaimon, she joins Ichigo and his friends when they head into Soul Society to fight the Bounts.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Due to a fit of jealousy towards Rukia, Ririn flies off on her own to look for the Bounts''Bleach'' anime; Episode 92, but she ends up finding Rukia after she gets into a fight with Yoshi. She tries to assist Rukia to fight off Yoshi, but Yoshi is able to defeat Rukia anyway, and Ririn sustains some injuries as well. They are both saved by the timely arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's adoptive older brother.Bleach anime; Episode 93 Arrancar arc After Ichigo goes off to dispatch a hollow and lets Kon inhabit his body, Grand Fisher finds Kon and mistakes him for Ichigo and he chases him throughout the town, but Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba save Kon and try to fight off Grand Fisher, but he manages to expose Kurōdo and Ririn's illusion and manages to catch up to Kon again. However before Kon could be killed or Ichigo's body could be destroyed, Isshin Kurosaki arrives, donned in Shinigami robes. Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba watch him as he kills Grand Fisher.Bleach anime; Episode 111 Later, Kisuke Urahara arrives and reveals that he knew that Isshin was also a Shinigami. Urahara requests to all four Mod Souls to keep Isshin's Shinigami status a secret from Ichigo and his friends. They also discuss Aizen's plans and reveal their knowledge about the Visoreds.Bleach anime; Episode 112 Later, a trio of Arrancar invade Karakura Town, determined to find Urahara and make him explain to them how the Hōgyoku works. Patros the leader of the trio, arrives at Urahara Shop, hoping to find Urahara, but instead has to fight Renji Abarai. Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba decide to fight as well, but even with their help, Renji seems unable to beat them.Bleach anime; Episode 136 However, Ririn manages to figure out Patros' strategy; he needs to sheathe his sword (or, in his released state, withdraw his appendage) in order to gather energy for another attack. She decides to confront Patros on her own and sets up many illusion copies of herself, Kurōdo, and Noba. At this point, Patros is already fully aware of Ririn's illusion powers and fires an attack to incapacitate Ririn, but this turns out to be her plan. Noba uses his powers to warp Kurōdo to a point where he is able to stop Patros from withdrawing his appendage, so he would no longer be able to attack. This provided enough of a distraction for Renji to emerge and finish Patros off with a Hikōtsu Taihō.Bleach anime; Episode 137 Urahara, Chad, and Tessai finally return after the battle has ended, and Urahara reveals that the Hōgyoku Patros obtained was a fake. He further speculates that Sōsuke Aizen decided to use these rebels as a distraction for some unknown purpose (which was really so Ulquiorra Cifer could reanalyze the site where he and Yammy Llargo first encountered Orihime Inoue, since Aizen gained an interest in her powers). Later, during the aftermath of Ulquiorra's invasion of Karakura Town, she - along with her fellow Mod Souls, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kisuke Urahara - sees off Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida when they head into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, although Kisuke Urahara asked Ririn and her fellow mod souls to step back because it might be too dangerous for them, much to Ririn's dismay.Bleach anime; Episode 143 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the living world, it is learned that several Zanpakuto spirits were brainwashed to betray their Shinigami partners by a rogue Zanpakuto spirit named Muramasa. Although Ichigo and the Shinigami are able to stop Muramasa restore most the spirits, several of them already succeeded in killing, resulting in them transforming into what are known as Tōjū. While Ririn and her fellow Mod Souls argue about whether or not to pity Muramasa as he was also betrayed by his Shinigami partner, Rangiku and her Zanpakuto spirit Haineko arrive and barge in, much to Ririn's anger.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events ocurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ririn can be seen with Urahara and the others as Urahara has not yet detected Ichigo's Reiatsu after he disappeared in the Dangai, Kon reassures everyone that he will be fine.Bleach anime; Episode 328 Powers & Abilities Illusions: Ririn was designed with the unique ability to make illusions. She can change the appearance of an environment, which she uses to confuse opponents, then either Kurōdo, Noba, or herself will charge in to attack. Enhanced Speed: Ririn has been noted to surprisingly fast. Each time Ichigo approached her in her Gigai, she was able to outmanuever him.Bleach anime; Episode 67 Advanced Reishi Sensors: Like Kurōdo and Noba, Kisuke Urahara created Ririn with the ability to detect and locate reishi from great distance of various types, including the unique nature the Bounts or their dolls generate.Bleach anime; Episode 69 Keen Intellect: Ririn is also clever and intelligent, as she was able to combine her powers with Noba's to produce a complex labyrinth that only Uryū was able to figure out after a while. Her love for games only fueled her imagination, making her quite the clever trickster. Appearances in Other Media In Bleach: Dark Souls, Ririn inhabits her plushy body and uses her teammates, Noba and Kurōdo (in their plushy bodies), in her specials. It should be noted that their names are misprinted. She is one of the few non-movie anime-only characters to appear in a video game. References Navigation de:Ririn es:Ririn fr:Ririn Category:Characters Category:Modified Soul Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Female